Deep-Anger
by HaremFanatic101
Summary: Izuku was born quirkless, in a world of superheroes. Berated by his so called friend. "Pitied" by those he loves. With a secret most dangerous to the world, he would become the greatest hero alive, if he control the rage within.
1. What happened?

**A/N: Welcome one and all to my very first fanfic, Cringe is guaranteed with the possibility of OOC, but that's a given in this site!**

 **Now begin!**

 **Smash!**

 _Thoughts!_

Regular words!

* * *

The dawn loomed over the horizon with sparkling water washing along the golden floor of sand, with the soothing call of the wind. The intoxicating smell of feces, used condoms, broken furniture and discarded clothing...wait what!?

The beach was covered in trash, mostly broken furniture and appliances, but their was definitely worse things beneath and between them.

In the middle of the once beautiful shore, stood a boy, messy hair with green highlights reflecting the sun's rays, cute freckles adorned his dirty cheeks. His body uncomfortably shredded and lean, very macho, with sweatpants. Kneeling on the sand, sweat damping the ground...tears washed his cheeks, staring at the pile, despair infecting his otherwise soft features.

'I'm sorry, all-might...' played in his mind like a mantra, his body broken, unable to move or pick the tire in front of him.

 _'Your son's quirkless miss.'_

 _'I'm sorry izuku! I'm so sorry!'_

 _' 'Fraid to say kid, you can't be a hero...'_

The last one always stayed with him, even nowadays with this training, his proclamation of passing his torch and the promise of heroism...

 _'Stay strong izuku-chan, for all of us...'_

The last was drowned among the sea of repetitive insults and the word 'quirkless'.

 _*Thump* *Thump*_

 _"Still quirkless deku!? Guess things never change for losers! Guess i'm going to the top without your ass dragging me down!_

Recent, merely a day ago, days, months and years. Each threat, every insult and treasured memories of childhood and fun. Burns deep within his spirit.

 _Kacchan, why?_

 _*Thump* Thump*_

 _What did I do?_

 _Thump* Thump* Thump* Thump*_

 _Why do you hate me so much?_

 _Thump* Thump* Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump_

 _We were friends! I followed you everywhere, I admired your quirk!_

 _Thump* Thump* Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump_

 _Yet you kept hurting me!_

 _Thump* Thump* Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump *Thump_

 _Maybe you should know what it-it feels like to be-to be...hurt! Why am I moving trash when I can be learning actual training! Why didn't mom do anything! Why does everyone have to PITY ME!._

 _..._

* * *

Walking down the street, a disheveled blonde hair man, skinny to the bone with bright blue eyes sucked into his skull _(Missing eyebrows, please locate!)_ , wearing a oversized formal coat and scarf to combat the early cold; his black boots clicking on the ground with his baggy trousers sticked to his heels. Thankful the streets were empty, even with a cactus quirk, a cement man and a rat principal, pretty sure even a skeleton looking man would cause tons of awkwardness.

"Its already exams and midoryia still has tons of junk left to move." He spoke to himself, rubbing his chin that even Bruce Campbell would call excessive. Looking over the beach to witness the sun reflect off the sea, "theirs always next year I guess, plenty of time for midoryia to-"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Toshinori Yagi (Or all might, number 1 superhero and the symbol of peace) paused, stumbling at the bellowing roar, It pierced the heavens and shook the air, a beast? A monster? Some sort of villain?

Or maybe...no...no its not possible.

Toshinori buried that last thought, reaching his side, he grunted as he touched it, breathing as his body relaxed.

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

The ground shook, toshinori stumbling, as if the earth itself was angry. In the distance, the far distance, a tower of sand sky-rocketed, visible to toshinori, junk along flew across the sky, heavy appliances, washing machines and a truck-frame hurdling towards him...Wait a minute. Toshinori's body moved on its own as he leapt to the side.

 ***Crash***

The hunk of metal crashed, skidding across the ground with heavy sparks, bending and twisting from the force. Toshinori steadied his breathing, as he looked back, recognizing the hunk of junk. 'Midoryia!' he screamed in his mind at the ensuing carnage.

His body grew, the baggy clothes tighten around mighty muscles, growing to inhuman height with his hair straightening and glowing brighter then it was before with his bangs straightening upwards. His shining teeth expressing concern.

He hunched over.

 _ ***FLLOOOOOOOOOSH***_

The air cracked and sunk in from the force, a shockwave blazing stone and neighboring sand, the newly bulked man soared through the air.

 _'You better be alright kid!'_

* * *

 _*Boom!*_

The sand splits from the force, All might hunched down as his hand grazed the earthly particles, standing up.

His eyes widening at the scene.

Pot holes missing tons of sand down to its celement floor, which has split into spider-webbed craters, the viewing dock was reduced to piles of floating wood and lumber. The junk pile from yesterday was hone, not a grain of trash left. But that wasn't the focus.

"Midoryia! Midoryia!" All might called out, looking around the pot-holes and even the water.

"Kid! Are you here!" He screamed, sweat dripping along his face, worry plaguing his heart.

"All..." His ears twitched, zipping around to hear the faint moan from an even larger pot hole.

Running towards it, careful to reduce strength, looked over as grabbed his mouth in shock.

The hole was big, bigger then any of his smash moves or punches could accomplish, the cement and sand swirled into a massive crater, and in the middle...Was Midoryia.

Quickly jumping in and sliding along the sand, he leaped to izuku, carefully hunched over, as he gently turned midoryia to see his chest steadily rising.

All might gasped, breathing as he picked up the boy into his arms.

"All...might?" izuku muttered, lazily opening his eyes at all might's darken ones.

"Yea kid, i'm here!" All might chuckled, looking over the desolated crater, izuku saw it himself.

"What...happened?" He muttered, falling back to sleep, with his head laying on all might's shoulder.

"...Same here izuku, but it does seem familiar." he questioned.

The sun shined on the two, early morning, two hours till exam.

* * *

 **A/N: So you love it? Hate it?**

 **Leave a review, thumbs up or comment for your thoughts!**


	2. A Whole New Izuku!

**A/N: Welcome to a new chapter folks! Hopefully to have you as regulars! As you can tell good'ol deku's gonna have three ladies over his green ass.**

 **Momo (The girl that puberty punched!), Ochako (So sweet that diabetes had a sugar rush) and Caiera (Literally best marvel girl!)**

 **Now to review reviews!**

 **Guest-Lets just say banner is closer then you think.**

 **NecrorexSparda-Yea, you think years of mental and physical abuse would do that kind of thing.**

 **dragonslayerajahn-Well that first part is more doomsday, but the second is true.**

 **So begin!**

* * *

Fire **,** fire ignited within the darkness, the buildings of various cities burned, with thousands of people screaming in terror. Lights shined from the sky, making their way towards him. Monsters emerged from the darkness grabbing, clawing, punching and stabbing his form with glowing fluids spurting out. The lights multiplied as helicopters, tanks, mobile fighting machines and men with guns moving towards him.

A light, green in colour, engulfed the area. Monsters, villains and military alike laid burned, smashed and gorged.

On top of their mountains of bodies and wreckage, was a beast, expressing nothing but anger and despair.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Under his clawed foot, was the symbol peace himself.

* * *

"All might!" izuku shot up, sweat glistening his body, looking around, he was in an office, a desk filled with books, a lamplight and stacks of paper. High-class furniture, even sleeping on one of them, a fine silk blanket tucked in with him.

"Good! Your up!" an enthusiastic voice called, "Gah!" izuku flinched, turning over to see all might by the door, wearing a formal yellow suit.

Izuku rubbed his head, groaning at the constant pounding in his skull, "What happened?" izuku asked.

"Bragh!" Buckets of blood spilled between all might's teeth, his bulk shrunk to the bone, his clothes became baggy with steam hissing off his form. "That's what I was going to ask you kid." he questioned, wiping the blood with his sleeve, sitting opposite to izuku. "You remember what happened this morning?"

"Hm..." Izuku hummed, his hand dragged across his messy hair, his head banging like a jackhammer. This morning? Izuku wanted to move the last of the junk to the best of his ability. Only problem was that he strained himself yesterday, to the point he couldn't move a heavy tire. Then...burning, a complete blur, incoherent noises and...very bitter memories.

"I'm sorry all might, but, I...can't remember." He looked to the skinny hero. "Hmm...damn it." toshinori whispered, rubbing his chin at the explanation.

Izuku looked around till he noticed something imperative. "IT'S 8'CLOCK!" He screamed at the clock, "one hour till the entrance exam!" Toshinori remained calm at his outburst.

Izuku hopped out and darted left to right, "What do I do! I didn't have breakfast! I didn't shower and I don't even have any change of clothes!" he ran about the office. "Ahh!" falling on his face when he tripped from the table's leg.

Toshinori rubbed the bridge of his nose, 'least the school's just 2-blocks away, should calm him down.' he though to himself.

* * *

Izuku ran to the entrance, eating a granola bar and dressed in his track suit he left at the beach, thankful to all might for finding it in the now...destroyed...beach, something that worried izuku greatly, what happened? and why can't he remember?

He stumbled to the entrance, "At least I made it, still wish I had a proper breakfast or even a quick shower." he muttered to himself, lifting his hand and clutching it into a fist.

'Hopefully this exam would let me use my new quirk.' He thought about the positives for today, grabbing his mouth in disgust.

 _"Well talk about this later, Now before you go...eat this!" all might exclaimed, pulling a strand of hair from his golden due._

 _"What!?" Izuku shouted, confused beyond belief, was this a prank?_

 _All might sighed, "Young midoryia, in order for you to inherit one for all! You must be able to have a strain of my DNA! As this is the least gross option." He explained, passing it to the reluctant izuku. Catching a odd order._

 _"I use a lot of hair gel!"_ Izuku remembered the pepper flavour the strain had, wondering if it was flammable as well.

"Stupid deku." speaking of flammable, izuku turned around to see bakugo katsuki, ' best friend' from childhood and designated bully on his life.

"Get out of my way idiot!" Bakugo shouted, normally the quirkless dork would flail and freak out like the spaz he always was.

"AH!" He cried, falling onto his face, "oh my god!" He heard deku cried; He felt deku grab his shoulder, "Are you okay? You tripped from the uneven tile." he heard deku ask.

A familiar memory played in bakugo's head.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled, getting up with high aggression, growling at the startled dork, "I'm sorry kaach-.

"Shut up! Just don't get in my way in this exam Quirkless! I don't need your help!" He yelled, turning his back and hunching over and angrily muttering with sparks popping around his spiky blonde hair. Izuku was merely bemused, looking at his clutched hand, something strange just happened. Something missing from this whole thing, bakugo just yelled at him with his usual hot headed attitude. Yet...he didn't freak out or sputter for an apology, hell, he noticed the tiles were perfectly, almost obsessively, placed symmetrically. His leg did twitch when bakugo walked past him, could he have..?

"Whoa, that guy was very mean." A stupidly sweet voice caught his attention, turning around, his cheeks redden at the girl, soft brown hair with cute bangs, sparkling eyes expressing purity and a smile that would make anyone a diabetic, doesn't help the pink spots on her cheeks.

"Hi! Are you here for the exam too?" She asked, izuku tried to gain a response, as a intoxicating smell suddenly burned his nose and shook his body. His turned to slits.

"Course, you here to be a hero too...or be the candy for my eye sweet cheeks." Izuku spoke, his voice strong and direct like all might.

His body froze, his face burned and eyes dilated. WHY DID HE SAY THAT!?

The girl merely matched izuku's blush and bashfully looked away, "Um-um, n-no, but t-th-thank you for asking...My names ochako uraraka!" She blurted out, holding out her hand. Breaking the tension as Izuku shook back to life, quickly taking her hand as he profusely sweats with an uneasy smile.

"I-Izuku midyoria!" He said, pulling away from the shake, Ochako tapping her fingers as they awkwardly stood there.

"W-well, I hope to see you in the exam!" She departed as she ran in with a wave.

"Y-yea!" Izuku waved back, staring at her cute rear in her snug jeans as she ran, immediately grabbing his hair in distress when she was out of sight.

 _'What's happening!'_ He mentally screamed, walking in and muttering several theories to his current predicament...YET HE KEEPS THINKING ABOUT HER-HER... _posterior~_

"GAH!"

* * *

Orientation was filled with many students, izuku included, beside him was bakugo.

In the stage in front of three jumbo screens, was a knife haired, speaker geared, sun glass wearing hero.

"Present mic!" Izuku whispered loudly, "The greatest radio host and sonic voiced hero, I listened to his radio everyday! Every pro hero is going to be a teacher!" Izuku gushed.

"Shut up" Bakugo said to izuku, not even looking at him.

"Eat a dick." Bakugo flinched as he turned to deku, who remained in his stupid fan boy mode, he dug into his ear for ear wax, expressing confusion.

"Examines! Welcome to my show today! How are we all doing today, say hey!" The hero asked excitedly through his mic, leaning in to hear dead silence.

"Love that enthusiasm! Today in this presentation, will be your physical exams!" He yelled, as the screens shows the academy connected to several sections ranking from A to G.

"As you can see in your cards! Will be the simulated city section of battle for you to test you!" Izuku looked at his, his was section B, looking over to see bakugo's was A.

"Damn, I can't destroy you this time." He grunted, figured he would try a new move with his explosion powers.

"Like to see you try." Bakugo raised up and turned to izuku, this time he heard it.

"What did you say!?" he shouted, gaining the attention of other students.

"Quiet till the presentation is over!" Mic pointed to bakugo, a spotlight directed at him, as he merely growled and sat down. Hatefully glaring at izuku, noticing his eyes were silted, maybe it was too dark to see or his brain was playing tricks.

"Okay! Now what too be expected in this exam students!" He directed them to the screens." Showing a video game animated view of mic facing robots.

"To pass, you must face these simulated robots, ranging from 1-points to 3-points. Each of these able to stack for maximum efficiently! Be sure to use your quirks to the best of your ability! For about 10 minutes!" His sprite taking down robots with the appointed points showed.

"Excuse me examiner!" a strong voice cried, mic pointing at the source, "Yes?" he asked, a spotlight directed at a student.

"You've missed one, in the instructions, there is a forth robot. And for this, it is unforgiveable for this exam. If we are to be at our fullest, we must know every aspect to this exam!" A well dressed man with glasses and luscious blue hair ranted.

"Ah yes! That one, isn't as important as the others! More of an obstacle if anything, its not impossible to beat, but it isn't worth the trouble." Mic explained, "Would that be all?" he asked, sarcasm dripping of his voice.

"Yes! Thank you sir!" the man bowed before seating himself.

"Okay! The rules are simple! Accumulate as much points as possible, but be aware to avoid any unheroic acts or harm your fellow students! Immediate band will follow!" He explained, the crowd showed understanding.

"Now our class motto for you all to remember! No matter the threat or how hopeless it appears to be! Remember to go...PLUS ULTRA!" he yelled, the words appearing above him in the screens.

Only to see the students were already gone.

"Everyone's a fucking critic." His nasally voice now turned bitter and low.

* * *

The students stood in front of the imposing doors of section B, the bus parked behind them. Izuku was the last to exit, not too far from the gathered crowd.

He rubbed his head, barely remembering the orientation when he woke up in the bus, but managed to gain the important parts.

"Well, maybe its one for all setting in, good, this is gonna be tough and all these students look pretty tough, especially that guy." He muttered, Spotting another familiar face.

"Ochako!" He blurted out, said girl worked around, noticing her seemingly get pumped up, wiggling her hands and jumping in place.

He walked towards her, "Should probably thank her for checking on me after kaachan's usual freak-outs." He said to himself, only to feel someone grab his shoulder, turning round to see the teacher pet student from earlier.

"Excuse me." He spoke looking over to ochako "That girl appears to be focussing, also you were the one that rude student was yelling at, are you here to interfere with everyone else's progress?" He questioned, scowling at the visible startled, only he immediately calmed down as his eyes silted.

"Well if you mean shutting down a mopped haired jackass and taking the first steps of hot and sweaty courtship with a pure and... _Innocent_ girl, then count me guilty water crotch!" He explained with a smirk and crossing his arms.

The man froze, staring in shock at the student, his glasses tit over, his body shook as he re adjust them; raising his arm.

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOUR FOR THE STUDENT BODY! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" He yelled at the smirking izuku, shaking his arm at izuku's face.

"Hey, isn't that the spaz?" a vigilante dressed student asked.

"Yea, the one who complained about a missing question on a sheet." A wrestler themed one said.

"First world problems everybody." A shorter skeletal one scoffed.

"Oh~ but monsieur iida looks good for heroism." The best character said.

Iida pinched his nose in frustration, ignoring the insults, focus he thought, cant scold now.

"ALRIGHT! BEGIN!" a famillar voice called, everyone looked up to see present mic on a platform, each one of them in confusion.

"What? You think life's struggles have a countdown? GET GOING!" He yelled, the doors opened.

"Tag your it!" Iida felt a stinging pain on his cheek as izuku raced by, seeing him disappear into the ground

His eye twitched, scowling as his body launched forward.

"UNACCETABLE BEAHVIOUR!" he yelled.

* * *

Izuku ran between the alleys, panicking at suddenly running when he came to.

"Am I blacking out? Is this one for all?" He asked himself, as a giant 2-p robot zipped in front of him.

"Oh crap!" He exclaimed, too surprised to retaliate as it raised its arm to attack.

 ***ZAP***

A shining blue laser destroyed the machine, izuku turned to see a blonde student with a naval belt exerting the same energy.

He glittered and shined with a 'humble' smile, "No need to thank me for saving you, i'm only doing my job-"

"Whatever glitter dick." Izuku blurted out, straightening out as he grabbed his mouth, turning back and running away.

"Mou~ Atleast he isn't that big blonde meanie~" As he went the other way.

* * *

Izuku kept searching for robots to gain poits, all the while thinking what he said and the early blackouts.

"Did all might have to go through this? Is all for one able to change people other then strength?" He talked to himself, running out to see a whole wreckage of robots, other students using there quirks to take them down.

Especially ochako, izuku saw her ran past them and gave each a slap on the surface, there forms floating to the sky, amazed at how high they went.

Seeing her push her hand together, "Release!" she shouted, gravity taking down the robots easily. As she huffed and puffed, most likely at her limit.

Izuku turned to see the student Iida, jets sprouted out his calves and busted out a stream of blue fire to completely destroy the robots; said student spotted him.

"You! Have you accumulated enough points!" Iida asked, izuku looked confused, straightening and shaking as he remembered what present mic said.

"I only got five minutes and I have zero points!" As he spirited towards the battlefield in hopes of finding some.

While Iida merely stared at his departing panicked form, pushing up his glasses.

"Guess the unruly can't be always win." he muttered, his left foot shot up to take down a 3-p robot.

* * *

Izuku was a wreck now, each robot fell before him to other students.

 _'This is impossible!'_ He mentally screamed, stopping to catch his breath as the sounds of battle and falling buildings roared across the city.

Wait, falling buildings?

He looked up as a building fell not too far from him, dust gathered from the impact, behind it, a giant robot. More specially, 'The obstacle'.

"Run!" A bland student yelled.

"Fuck this!" A buff checkered shirted mook screamed

"Mommy!" A rhino one screamed.

"Follow there advice bad student!" Iida appeared from the dust and past the shocked izuku.

Izuku stared in fear at the robot, thinking back, he realized something.

"They expect kids to survive this!" He yelled.

* * *

"Are you sure izuku could even handle this?" A soft female voice asked in the dark room, staring at surveillance footage of the shocked izuku and running students.

"Course, he just needs to utilize one for all." All might answered, as izuku started to run away.

"Hopefully...eventually...100% sure...30%...5% sure." He struggled to find a answer.

"You better hope he comes out without a scar." The female voice growled, the number one hero felt immense pressure on him as the room felt heavy, the other occupants felt it as well.

"I promised inko he make it." She whispered,intently watching izuku's footage.

"Crazy woman." a detective dressed hero whispered.

"I heard that." she panned, startling the hell raiser inspired hero.

' _Please ace this midoriya, for all our sake.'_ All might dreaded to himself.

* * *

Izuku continued to run as the robot toppled more buildings, till he tripped.

Coughing from the smoke, hearing all the screaming and ensuing property damage.

"Hel-help..." A voice called out, izuku opened his eyes to see the toppled building not too far from him.

Underneath just out of the wreckage, laid ochako, struggling to get up as a huge stone kept her leg underneath its overbearing weight.

"Oh no, Ochako." Izuku gasped, looking over to see the robot was practically above her downed form.

Familiar feeling, not the one from the beach or the onward, but with the first time he was like a 'hero'.

Meeting all might, his tough answer on not being a hero and kaachan in danger with that slime villain.

His heart was beating.

 _Thump*Thump*Thump*_

His brain buzzing.

 _Thump*Thump*Thump*Thump*Thump*_

His body shaking.

 _Thump*Thump*Thump*Thump*Thump* Thump*Thump*_

As he launched forward, his eyes silted and his body seem to grow, only two feet as his tracksuit felt a little tight.

His feet sunk to the concrete, he bent down, underneath, green energy ripping his pants apart as he soared in the air. Hurling towards the robot, as many onlookers, especially Iida, witnessed the impressive feat of strength, a huge spider webbed crater left behind.

Izuku scowled as he pulled back his fist, his arm excluding the same energy, his sleeve ripped apart to reveal green fur surround it completely.

"She's mine!" He yelled, his fist aiming directing between its red sensors.

 **"SMASH!"** He roared.

The resulting impact was incredible to say the least, for the audience below.

The entirety of the robot's head ripped apart into scrap, its arms and torso followed as the scrap ripped apart the buildings below.

Izuku's arm was red bloody as he witness the 'obstacle's' utter disintegration, its trends were all that remained.

"I-I got it." He gasped, happy he was able to save ochako, only to realize he was high in the air.

"OH CRAP!" He yelled as he plummeted down.

He thought up many plans, punch the air to push him upwards and reduce the fall, he didn't have enough time! Land on his feet? They were broken! Call for all might? He didn't have super hearing!

"Welp. It was fun while it lasted." He panned as his eyes silted while looking at the ground.

He reached the ground, feeling something graze his cheek, he enjoyed its second long softness and gentle touch, only to feel his entire body meet gravity in a hate-fuck meeting. His bones cracked and shattered as his organs felt like jelly.

Izuku stared at the sky, "Oh My God! IZUKU!" He heard ochako cry, "SOMEONE CALL A MEDIC NOW!" He heard Iida call out, a crowd surrounded him as he merely stared to space.

"MOVE IT! GIVE HIM ROOM!" an aged voice cried out, an elderly women wearing pink head gear and a medical coat, standing beside him, izuku saw her lips stretch towards him.

Blacking out afterwards.

* * *

The heroes/teachers just stared at the screens, each expressing awe, shock.

...And fear.

Witnessing the incredible rescue and izuku's amazing use of one for all, only that wasn't there main focus.

The energy, the deformation of body and absolute power released upon the robot caught there attention.

"Caeria." A small voice called, a grey woman stood up and turned to a small mouse man on a big chair.

"Call inko." He ordered, the woman nodded and sped out, the air resisting its power which resulted in a power wind repulsion to the room.

All might's hair fluttered from the wind, as he stared at the down izuku, his suspicions and fears were just confirmed.

Leaning forward and laying his face on his hands.

' _Of all the mistakes you made banner, you had to drop one on him.'_ Toshori thought bitterly.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, that was a long one.**

 **Like it? Hate it?**

 **Well rate and review baby!**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
